Known apparatuses of the above-mentioned type generally comprise a container having an open or openable upper portion in which the waste to be disposed of may be inserted and a bottom portion in which the disposed waste is stored. A ring-shaped cassette is mounted in the upper portion of the container, and contains, in a pleated form, a tube of flexible plastic film material which is formed into an elongated tube which is knotted at a bottom end and into which the waste material may be inserted and temporarily stored.
In use, the waste to be disposed of is inserted into the tube at the upper portion of the container and the tube and waste are then pushed through the open center of the cassette towards the bottom portion of the container for storage purposes. Closeable means are also provided for closing the tube below the cassette and thus preventing bad odors from escaping from the tube during storage.
In Canadian Patent No. 1,298,191, these closeable means are disclosed as a core that can be turned by a lid about a cylinder in order to twist the tube at regular intervals to form successive “pouches” that are kept sealed while they are stored.
In Canadian laid-open Application No. 2,383,799, a squeezing device is mounted in the container below the cassette to pull the tube from the cassette and move it down together with the objects inserted into the container. This squeezing device comprises a pair of opposite rotatable members between which the tube is inserted. The rotatable members have a plurality of opposite bars extending transversely to the tube in order to squeeze the tube, keep it closed until other objects to be disposed of are inserted into the upper portion of the container, and pull it down to move the plastic film forming the tube and the objects contained therein towards the bottom portion of the container for storage purpose. Actuation of the rotatable members in unison and in opposite direction to achieve the requested squeezing, closing and pulling down of the plastic film tube is preferably obtained by actuation of a lever that is part of the container.
In Canadian laid-open Application No. 2,441,837, a plunging device is provided to compress the object to be disposed of, and push it into the tube and to the bottom part of the container. The plunging device includes two arms with pivoting flaps attached thereto and opposing pivotable slides.
All of these prior art devices have several disadvantages. Their mechanisms have many parts and are prone to breakage. These devices are also not user-friendly and difficult to understand the operation thereof when first purchased. They are costly to fabricate and they utilize excess film from the cassettes, adding to the cost of use. Some also do not effectively contain the odors of the disposed material. Some cause confusion in their installation, causing improperly oriented cassettes and contamination of the cassette walls.